


Gun Play

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Eiji being Eiji, Funny, Gun play, have a laugh, short fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: This was an idea I got after watching the episode 5, the scene where Ash gives Eiji a pistol. Have a laugh and enjoy!





	Gun Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I got after watching the episode 5, the scene where Ash gives Eiji a pistol. Have a laugh and enjoy!

"Eiji. Wake up, Eiji."

 

Eiji rolls on his back, "A few more minutes," he mumbles, Ash tapping his cheeks with the barrel of a gun. The older male opens one of his eyes, shocked when the gun greets his sight.

 

He lets out a noise of shock then quickly sits up in the bed, holding the sheets close.

 

"You scared me! Don't do that," he says with a nervous grin, Ash holding the gun out to Eiji.

 

"This is yours."

 

Eiji blinks in confusion.

 

"It's an automatic, so it's easy to use," his thumb pushes a lever down, "this is the safety lever. You load it," he pushes the capsule up, "here," he looks at Eiji, "Once the fighting starts, I can't protect you. You have to protect yourself."

 

Eiji looks to the mattress beneath them, "Okay."

 

"Don't look so worried," the younger stands up then walks towards the door, "Breakfast is in five minutes," he looks back at Eiji with a smile, "It's Shorter's special Chinese breakfast. Come on down."

 

With that, Ash leaves the room. Eiji looks from the door to the gun on his bed, staring at it. He picks it up then points it at the wall, "Bang," he says, not making an attempt to imitate the sound the gun would actually make. He blinks a couple times then looks at the gun. He gets up then walks to the door, peeping out it then quietly closing the door. Eiji gets on the ground, humming music a spy movie would use. He gets in the kneeling positing then points his gun, "Bang," he turns the upper half of his body, "bang."

 

He quickly moves the gun to his cheek, looking around before rolling on his side. He gets on the bed then stands up, "Freeze," he quietly shouts, "bang, bang!"

 

He quickly gets on his stomach then moves on the floor, crawling like he was moving through a vent. He jumps up then aims, "Freeze," he quietly shouts, the gun actually firing. Eiji blinks then looks at the gun. When did he take it off safety? He could've sworn Ash put it on. Or maybe...he switched it off?

 

It was then Ash and Shorter burst in the room, Eiji jumping in shock. Ash notices the hole in the wall then walks towards Eiji, "You aren't getting this back until we're getting ready to leave," he says as he takes the pistol from the older. Eiji pouts, "But you said it was mine."

 

"You shot a hole in the wall," Shorter groans. Eiji blushes as Ash huffs, "Again," he walks away, "you aren't getting this back until we get ready to leave and I'll personally put the safety on. Shorter, make sure you switch it off for him."

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to type!
> 
> I hope no one else did this already...I'd be very sad TT.TT
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
